dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 15 Page 2
Gohan awoke, uncertain of the day that would be laid out for him. He knew he had slept in, only because of the late night training session he had, he knew he deserved a little more sleep. He looked out the window, seeing the blizzard raging outside. He sighed, knowing they’d probably cancel classes today because of winter break and the fact a snow storm was going on outside. As he got dressed and headed down to the Gryffindor common room, whispers could be heard throughout the enormous room. Gohan didn’t even have to read their minds to know what they were talking about. But what was really peculiar was some people were crying and pointing hysterically to him. He calmly walked down the stairs, feeling that they were longer then usual. He acted as if nothing was wrong as he worked his way through the crowd, spotting Harry and the others near the fireplace. He nodded to them, acknowledging their presence, “Morning guys, what’s up?” They all looked grim, or a better word Gohan could think of was “pokerfaced”. Harry looked to Gohan, his eyes showing sadness and fury, “Justin Finch-Fletchley was attacked a while ago.” Gohan’s eyes widened, “What?! When did this happen?!” Hermione turned her head, “Well, Harry discovered him after he confronted a group the Hufflepuffs talking about him and you in the library. They were talking about how you two were probably dark wizards because Harry survived the attack from You Know Who, and because you can do all those energy blasts and stuff. Anyway, he left the library and found Justin and Nearly Headless Nick on the floor”- “WOAH!! Nearly Headless is petrified too?!” Hermione nodded, “Yes. Anyway, Peeves came and started screaming about the attack and everyone came running. They saw Harry there, and I guess you know what they thought. He was sent to Dumbledore’s office and he believes Harry didn’t do anything. And now here we are.” Gohan nodded, feeling terrible and happy inside. I really feel bad for Nick and Justin, but at least I’m off the Who’s the Heir List. But Harry’s now made even more a suspect. Gohan tried to say this with the least mockery, “Well… I’m not a suspect as the Heir… right?” They looked down even more now, sending Gohan into fits of confusion. Gohan asked, with a little malicious in his voice, “What?” Ron laughed nervously, “Well, you see Gohan; no one was in the room while you were asleep. People believe that because you could do all those cool stuff; you could’ve snuck out of the Gryffindor Common Room and attacked Justin and Nick. ” Gohan just froze, showing no change in emotion in his face. He couldn’t believe people still thought he could have attacked Justin even after he just woke up! Hermione asked, cautiously, “Are you alright Gohan?” Gohan turned around, walking out of the Common Room, “Oh yeah. I’m just fine.” They followed him out, hoping to catch up with him and explain the Polyjuice Potion plan they had been working on. They turned the corner to see Peeves floating/ dancing around Gohan. He was screeching, “''The teeny karate boy Son I see! How are we feeling Sonny?! Upset Nicky and the Hufflepuff aren’t in worse condition''”- Gohan looked up to him; glaring as he did to the many enemies he had faced in his life. He floated upward, facing the poltergeist at eye length. Well, time to blow off a little steam I guess. He then raised his right hand, making it glow with red energy, dangerously increasing in size. Peeves didn’t seem affected at all, “''Oooh, Sonny boy made his hand glow in the dark! A lot of good that’ll do you brat! I’m dead, that thing can’t kill me!''” Gohan’s expression changed, though you could still see the cold and malice in his eyes. He calmly replied, “Who said this could kill you? I’ve been thinking Peeves, what if this could hurt you? Nearly Headless Nick was attacked in the same manner as the people who were flesh and bone, yet he still got hurt. Let’s find out if this can hurt a poltergeist, shall we?” The energy ball in his hand crackled with red static, and doubled in size. Peeve’s smirk like smile disappeared, and his mouth formed into a frown, then he looked a little frightened, nervous if you will. He then flew away, knocking over random things and cackling madly. Gohan shrugged, and then dropped to the ground on his feet. The ball of energy in his hand disappeared, and he walked out to the Great Hall, eager to fill his stomach with food. Harry and the others stared at Gohan as he walked along, his stomach growling as it echoed throughout the hall. …………………………………………………………………………………………… Days later, it was December 24, the day Gohan would be leaving to go home. He explained to Harry and the others he’d take the Nimbus home, and be back at some time Christmas day. He also went to Dumbledore before he left and told him he wouldn’t be taking the train home. Dumbledore understood, but told him he couldn’t use Instant Transmission unless he was returning home that way. Gohan was outside, in front of the school gates. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were also outside to see him off. Gohan smiled, “I’ll be back by 10 in the morning at the latest. I’ll go straight to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom once I get here.” Harry nodded, “Sounds like a good plan to me. Just be here on time.” Gohan turned, and then yelled, “FLYING NIMBUS!” The yellow cloud soared through the air, leaving a trail of yellow in its path. It abruptly stopped in front of Gohan, floating a few inches above the ground. He hopped on, and then he and the cloud soared through the crisp winter air. He yelled down to his three friends, “I’ll see you later!” They waved to him, yelling out their goodbyes as he became a speck of gold in the sky. Gohan sat on the nimbus, laughing happily as he and the Nimbus soared above the clouds, racing past mountain ranges and across water. He then proceeded to unwrapped his tail from his waist, letting sway freely in the air. He looked at his tail as it wriggled freely, “It’s been so long since you’ve been able to move hasn’t it? Well, we have all winter break to relax, until Piccolo or Vegeta decide I should get in some training that is. About half an hour later, he spotted his house, a well as a few familiar ki’s in the building. Gohan patted the cloud he sat on, “Well Nimbus, thanks for the ride.” Then he jumped off, gliding down to the bottom, enjoying the feeling of falling. He yelled as the cloud flew away, “I’ll call you if I need you!” Gohan then landed in front of his house on his feet, as a cat would land. He looked around, enjoying the winter surrounding his house was around. He walked up to the door, and then knocked a few times. As the knob turned, he smiled, “I’m home.” Chapter 16 Category:Fan Fiction